Gears of War
by Paralyza
Summary: Summary: after the first game they return to the Jacinto Plateau but soon leave on a journey to save a girl, make some friends and kick some ass
1. Prologue

**Gears of War by Alex Dunne**

Prologue

In a Starbucks cafe at 7:00 in the morning you would expect to see businessmen grabbing a coffee on the way to work, women drinking lattés and life bussing all around, no more is this the case.

The white wallpaper is peeling, lights and windows lay shattered all around and chairs and tables are lying around. The room doors and decorations are overturned and rubbish is strewn everywhere. There is not a single drop of the life that was once here anymore and instead there is the sight of a warzone that has been raging on for decades. This is what has become of the world of Sera and now there is little hope of resurrecting the human race from what has become.


	2. Chapter 1

**Gears of War **

Chapter 1

It's a normal morning in Jacinto Plateau as Marcus Fenix began to stir, the sky was the same shade of grey has it has been for the last 20 years and the town had its usual amount of excitement, which is to say not much. "Another day in paradise" Marcus groaned as he flicked his eyes open starring at the roof of the truck that he calls his home.

"It's not that bad" Dominic Santiago, Marcus' best friend, replied in a casual tone, "you could be one of those many millions of people that no longer breathe this disgusting air".

"My point exactly" he said thinking of what was in fact in the air they breathe.

"Wattup G's?" said a deep voice from across the street.

"Nuthin' Much" Dom said unenthusiastically, "Marcus is in his usual morning mood".

"Does this have anything to do with that girl" Cole asked. A moment of awkwardness, with Marcus casting a harsh glare at Cole. Once this moment was over Marcus got out of the truck and walked into an old book store.

"Where you going?" Dom questioned Marcus.

"To get me some breakfast" he yelled back from inside the building.

"What's got him in such a bad mood?" Coal asked but was answered with a demanding voice.

"You know you're not meant to talk about Stacey around Marcus, ever since they got separated about a month after getting back to her he's become all worried".

"Tell him to call her" Cole replied and was just starred at by Dom

"You know he's just gonna get ticked off again. Don't ya?" he replied tilting his head.

"Yeah, i know how he gets" Cole replied

"Then why do you go on about it all the time?"

"You know there is nothing to do around here" Cole said raising his arms and waving his hands around slowly as if there was a group of flies flying around his head, "besides; you know how I like to torture things".

"Save it for the locusts, or maybe we should give you something to do!" Dom said on the verge of yelling.

"Alright, alright" Cole said leaning back, "I'll find something else to do".

"Yeah well y.." Dom continued but was cut off by Damon.

"You lot need to chill" Damon said calmly, "we go through this at least three times a week. Why can't we just stop?"

Dom and Cole started yelling again as soon as Damon had finished speaking but they soon stopped when Marcus came back out of the building holding a Shotgun in one hand and a key in the other with a Lancer slung over his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing now?" Dom asked as the three of them walked closer.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He replied while throwing some more weapons over to Dom and Cole. "Linita called" this was a sign that it was bad news to the others, "They found a hive on the other side of their camp, and the locust's are approaching". Dom tilted his head waiting for a reason why they should go, "You're going because You're gonna help save some people, 'coz I said you are and 'coz HQ said that you are".

"Well that's good 'nuf for me" Coal grunted, "When we leaving?"

"Straight away" Marcus replied.

"And how are we goin' to get there?" Damon asked.

"They're readying a helicopter for us at the outskirts of the Jacinto Plateau" Marcus said as he passed a Snub pistol and Lancer to Damon.

Coal was going to say something but Dom cut him off "Well what're we waiting for, Let's get going"

The rest of the team agreed and so they started to walk down the road to the city gates.

After walking about one and a half kilometres they started to wonder where the camp they were heading to was set up but before he could ask they were greeted by General Balastar Tahoma.

"Ready for battle solders?" General Tahoma asked the four COG Soldiers.

"I guess so" Dom replied.

"You got the chopper ready?" Marcus said while taking in the sight of a big clean brown, armour clad helicopter sitting there with a machine turret on each side and a big red '707' sprayed on the side.

"Ready and waiting" Replied the General, "Only thing missing from it is you".

Marcus, Cole and Damon ducked under the blades and walked over to the door of the helicopter and got in, with Cole in the left turret, Damon in the cabin and Marcus in the back seat he yelled over to Dom who still standing there just staring back through the gates from which they came, "You coming?!"

"Just a sec!" he yelled back trying to be heard over the top of the helicopter's engines he turned towards the chopper when General Tahoma stopped him

"Good luck soldier" he said, they then saluted each other and Dom walked closer to the helicopter ducked beneath the blades then proceeded to head towards the vehicle.

"What took you so long?" Marcus asked him after helping the last of three normal soldiers into the passenger hold of the helicopter.

"I thought I'd take one last look at what I may never see again" and on that note the pilot, who had been listening in, took off hovering low over the ground before ascending into to about one hundred metres. The passengers strapped their seat belts in and the aircraft tilted forward and they were off flying past the barren wasteland of which they now called home.

"Where are we heading at anyway?" Coal said into the suit's microphone.

"Yeah, you never told us where it was that we were going" Dom yelled into the suit.

"Where heading over to Spritesvale" Marcus yelled into the microphone in reply, "I didn't think you'd care where it was we were going".

"Get real" Damon yelled, "Why the hell wouldn't we want to know where we were going?"

"Beats me" he yelled back then he leant over and peered out of the window.

Damon switched his microphone so that it only transmits to Cole and Dom then said "He knows something we don't know".

"You don't know nothing 'bout him do you?" Cole yelled.

Ignoring him Damon continued, "He seems very nervous wouldn't you agree, Augustus?"

"Hey!" Cole yelled into the microphone deafening everyone around, "I told you not to call me that. It's the Cole Train baby."

Dom interrupted there fighting and told them to shut up when something went soaring past the side of the helicopter.

"What the hell was that!?" one of the soldiers yelled.

"Dunno" Marcus yelled.

Another one went flying past, on the other side this time, but they all saw this one.

"They're firing rockets at us!" Damon yelled looking wildly out the window of the cabin.

"Man the guns" Dom called, "We're sitting ducks if we don't return fire".

Marcus unbuckled himself and jumped up running to the machine turret on the right while the second soldier took the one on the left; Cole took the seatbelt off and lifted up his seat grabbing a 'Hammer of Dawn' from inside.

"Wow, we're not goin' to be needing that right now" Dom said handing him an RPG, "It's not safe from here, we could be hit".

"Okay then" Cole agreed taking the Rocket Launcher and loading it.

Dom turned around to see that the third soldier was sitting on the seat cowering. He grabber the soldier and pulled him to his feet, "Get out there and help" Dom yelled at him, "Or we won't survive!"

After Dom was finished with him the soldier pulled out a machine rifle and started to shoot at the Locusts. With the rockets being repeatedly fired at them it seemed like they would never make it out of there alive but so far they we all missing the vehicle.

"It's seems to be working to well" Marcus said to Dom as he blasted another creature with the turret, "They must have something ahead".

"Or maybe it's just luck" Dom replied.

"I don't believe in luck" he yelled back at Dom. Just then the vehicle jerked wildly to the side and started to drop in height and the engines began to slow. Damon peered through from the cabin to the passenger bay.

"We lost the pilot!" he yelled.

"How?" Dom yelled running while reloading his Lancer. As if on cue a sniper shot out the soldier he has been yelling at earlier spraying blood all over the cabin. "Snipers!" he yelled pulling Marcus and a soldier back from the edge slamming the door shut. Cole fired one more rocket then grabbed the soldier and pulled him back just in time to avoid a bullet to the head but as a result the bullet pierced the fuel supply causing the engines to cut out.

"Oh hell no!" Damon yelled, "The controls are jammed brace yourself for impact!"


End file.
